Tora's Apartment
by MissLuckoftheWest
Summary: Poppy finally visits Tora's apartment.


**Disclaimer: Inspired by Midnight Poppy Land by LilyDusk All credit for her characters and story go to her. Check her out! **

**Also this includes a graphic love scene and some swears. Enjoy :)**

_How did this happen?_

That thought kept replaying in Poppy's mind as Tora was unlocking the door to his apartment.

The click of the lock made her jump slightly as Tora took one step into his doorway and turned to her. Amber eyes stood out from the dark of the doorway containing a hint of amusement.

"Coming?" Tora's low voice broke the rhythmic sound of distant night traffic. Poppy bristled as she could clearly tell he was amused at her hesitation. Poppy took a step towards him and placed a gentle hand on his chest.

"It would be easier if you weren't blocking the door." she said pointedly, tilting her head up at him.

Tora seemed taken aback at Poppy's boldness for a moment before a barely there smirk touched his lips. He grabbed her hand on his chest and lead them inside. Poppy had to smile thinking, _Tora 1. Poppy YES!_

However, her inner glee turned back into nervous anticipation._ Into the tiger's den_, Poppy thought.

Tora switched on the light and Poppy closed the door behind them. Poppy then turned her head to see walls of grey. A black leather couch was to her right with a white shirt haphazardly hanging off it. An exercise weight was at her feet and she stepped over it as she took in the room. Tora's apartment was...pretty depressing. Minimalist. There wasn't a photo on the wall or any purposeful decoration. The brightest thing in the room was the wooden floor.

He had a modest T.V. set up and a gaming system attached. Poppy's inner nerd reeled wondering what Tora played.

_Perhaps I could challenge him sometime_, she thought. She loved Mario Kart and started imagining beating Tora at it. That scenario played out in her mind and she had to stifle a laugh, turning her head into her sleeve.

That is when she saw a guitar leaned up against the wall. Her jaw dropped slightly as she blurted out "You play?"

Tora had been taking off his jacket and shrugged.

Poppy had many questions but didn't want to be intrusive. In her own mind, she didn't notice Tora staring at the conflicted emotions on her face.

"Here. You can sit..." he commented waving her to the couch. Poppy went to sit on the couch and saw Tora hesitantly pick up his guitar.

He sat next to her with his guitar and said nonchalantly "I only play at home. You'll be my first audience. If I suck feel free to laugh."

Poppy was surprised by the turn of events and waited. Tora began strumming and a familiar tune and began.

**(I recommend playing the Hozier "To Be Alone" before next part, the lyrics are quite fitting. But, Tora only hums the tune.)**

Poppy didn't realize how hard her heart had been hammering. Near the end of Tora's performance he made eye contact until the last strum of the chord. Watching his fingers flow over the guitar strings and the focus on his face had been mesmerizing. Something about talented hands made Poppy's mind wander to...things.

However, when he made eye contact, she felt her heat skip a whole beat. He hadn't been flashy and wasn't looking at her now for praise.

A man had never looked at her with such desire in his eyes, it was making her ache. And then something fleeting but vulnerable passed through them that made her shiver.

Poppy didn't even think as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him tense slightly and for a moment she was worried she overstepped a boundary. She withdrew slightly and was about to apologize as Tora grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his.

With Poppy's past romantic experience, everything had a tinge of awkwardness. This was not the same. This felt right. That cheesy line she had read over and over again in romance novels. But, how else could she describe it? Tora's tongue explored her mouth with a purposeful leisure that she joined and quickened as time passed. Poppy yelped as Tora suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Poppy blushed as she stared back into his eyes as he pulled back. She could tell he was waiting for her to decide. Underneath her she felt something large and hard twitch. Poppy leaned against him and his eyes gazed at her breast and back to him. The twitching increased underneath her. She then kissed him purposely and with that, she had let out the tiger.

Tora almost growled as he lifted up her shirt and undid her bra. When she was bare to him, she didn't feel embarrassed. The look he gave her made her feel powerful. He leaned in and ravenously started sucking on her nipples. The pleasure was intense and the jolts of electricity made Poppy gasp and moan. That seemed to encourage him and his arm around her waist tightened suck and licked.

Poppy out of instinct grabbed his hair and Tora did the same in return, anchoring each other. He then picked her up and she gripped onto him, knocking his guitar down in the process. Instead of heading towards the bedroom, Tora pinned Poppy against the wall. Kissing and nipping at everything. Poppy felt herself consumed by the sensations and she quickly started tugging Tora's shirt off. Tora seemed impatient and just tore his shirt, tossing it to the side. Poppy's eyes took in flashed of well defined muscles and her fingers explored. Tora then put her down and turn her into the wall, grinding against her. His moans increased as he jerked her pants down.

Turning Poppy towards him again he lifted her. He had already unbuttoned his pants and Poppy used her legs to push them down. He stepped out of them as he moved towards another room. He hit a light and then dropped her on her back on the bed and got rid of his underwear. Poppy was wearing bright turquoise panties that caught Tora's eyes as he bit into them pulling them down her legs.

He then crawled above her and stopped. Both of them were disheveled and breathing heavily. He loomed large and dominating above her. But, his eyes reflected that burning desire and something like adoration as he looked over her body.

Poppy admired his body as well. To say his physique was good was an understatement. Tora's body was sculpted like a Grecian statue. Tora got off her for a moment to put on a condom and returned on top of her, stroking her hair gently.

"Fuck. You're..everything aren't you?" he said in almost awe as he leaned in and bit into her shoulder. Poppy shuddered cried out from pleasure. "If we don't stop here, I'm never going to fucking stop." Tora's low voice rumbled in her ear.

Poppy shivered and said "D-don't stop."

Tora didn't hesitate as he quickly moved himself lower to her hips so his face was on her lower lips. He then began to ravish her. She gasped as she hadn't ever had someone go down on her before. His groans and words of 'fuck yes' just made her wetter as he dove his tongue inside her. This went on until he teased her clit too. Holding her hips as she bucked into his face and grabbed his hair.

"Tora...please." Poppy seemed to chant as her orgasm built. Then ecstasy and she was tipped over the edge. Tora didn't slow down and seemed to ride her waves.

He eventually pulled back up above her quivering body and they were back face to face. He kissed her head and then pushed the tip of his cock slowly inside her.

"Poppy..." Tora growled her next to her ear as Poppy moaned, being stretched and filled.

Tora didn't waste time as he began to move back and forth. Any resemblance of restraint gone as he got to his knees pulling her legs straight up and pushing deep with her. Poppy's moans increased as Tora nipped at her ankles pushing deeper and deeper into her.

He then flipped her to her stomach, stroking her ass and saying "Better then the dreams."

Poppy got up but he pushed her front down and pulling her ass up and entering her again. He rammed and it seemed his stamina wouldn't slow down. Poppy felt overcome and cried out into the pillows. He pulled her up against him as he continued going in and out. Poppy felt herself coming close again.

Tora then asked her in velvet but an almost dangerous tone "How would you like me to cum?"

Poppy sat up and turned towards him. She again placed a hand on his chest and smiled pushing him down and climbing on top. She again saw how large Tora was and carefully got on top and sliding him in. Tora's eyes rolled back for a moment and then she began to bounce on him. He facial expressions excited Poppy. So many flickered and he didn't hold back the noise as she went up and down. Poppy built up the momentum and both were reaching the pivotal moment.

Tora's orgasm shook through his body as he gripped her hips roughly. Her own orgasm followed and she collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for a while and soon Tora wrapped his arms around Poppy. She had never felt this way before. Protected. Cherished. Poppy knew it was stupid but tears started to form.

Tora noticing, pulled out of her and laid her by his side.

She could tell he was closing off again and simply booped his nose. "I'm fine. Just happy. Thank you Tora." she said sincerely cuddling into his arms.

Tora seemed to relax and said "You never need to thank me...Bobby."

Poppy pouted and smacked Tora playfully as he let out a soft genuine laugh.

**-End-**

****Thank you so much for reading. All my works are unedited and just for fun. BTW props to all erotica writers out there. This stuff is tough.****


End file.
